Una idea interesante
by Limon y Sal
Summary: A veces lo mejor que te puede pasar es que alguien plantee en voz alta lo que no te atreves a plantearte a ti mismo. Y cuando ocurre lo que resta es entregarte a una historia llena de amor, pasión, celos... Una historia tan vibrante que cambiará la vida de Shemar Moore y Matthew Gray Gubler, SheMatt. (Real Person Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota. Esta es la segunda historia que publicamos en este portal. Si habéis leído "Café con leche" ya sabéis que conforme a la política de ff no publicaremos completos los capítulos en los que haya sexo explícito. Lamentablemente la parte lemon tendréis que leerla en nuestro blog. Fics – rps. Blogspot. Com (sin espacios ya saben) ;-) Esperamos que la disfrutéis. **

- Es una idea interesante.

A.J. nos mira fijamente mientras los demás ríen divertidos.

- Te odio, Cook.- murmura Matthew con fingida dureza.

De nuevo todos ríen, incluido yo. Aunque el corazón me lata más fuerte de lo que jamás lo hizo y la cabeza no deje de darme vueltas.

- ¡Un minuto!- la voz del regidor nos devuelve al trabajo y todos nos sentamos tal como estábamos antes del corte de publicidad.

La guapa y novata presentadora entra en plató corriendo, toma asiento e inspira profundamente.

- Ya estamos aquí, seguimos con los protagonistas de _Criminal Minds _quienes regresan esta noche con la novena temporada de la exitosa serie.- Su intensa mirada azul sólo se había despegado de la cámara cuando mencionó el nombre de la serie.- Gracias, de nuevo, por venir a nuestro programa de estreno.- Ahora nos presta toda su atención, mostrando un perfil maravilloso a la gente que la ve desde sus casas.

- Gracias a vosotros por invitarnos, esperamos traeros buena suerte.- Gibson siempre es quien encuentra las palabras de cortesía.

- Seguro que sí.- sonríe Alice amablemente, antes de continuar.- Ahora, chicos, tenemos que regresar con la pregunta que quedó en el aire; han tenido tiempo para digerir la sorpresa inicial ¿no?

Matthew carraspea y sonríe con malicia.

- Claro, ¿cuál era la pregunta?

El público que está en plató estalla en una sonora carcajada y Alice sonríe abiertamente. Creo que empieza a molestarme el rollo este que se traen y me revuelvo incómodo en el amplísimo sofá. Kristen me mira de reojo y sonríe para sí, pero eso lo advierto cuando repaso la entrevista en casa.

Alice retoma la conversación mirando fijamente a Matt.

- Bueno en nuestro programa queremos que la gente pueda preguntar a los invitados y nuestra dirección electrónica se colapsó con cientos de preguntas de fans de todo el mundo. Antes de irnos a publicidad les lanzaba la última pregunta que seleccionamos para ustedes: Limón y Sal, desde España, quieren saber qué le parece, Matthew, que haya en la red múltiples fics en los que se le empareja a usted o a su personaje, el Dr. Spencer Reid, con algunos de sus compañeros en la serie. Y añaden que, para ellas, la pareja ideal es Morgan-Reid o, mejor aún, Moore-Gubler.

El público vuelve a estallar en sonoras carcajadas y todas las miradas se centran en nosotros dos. Matthew parece no sentir el asfixiante calor que está empezando a ahogarme. Cruza las piernas y responde con total serenidad:

- Es una idea interesante- sus rosados labios se perfilan en una sonrisa irresistible, mitad picardía, mitad timidez. La ya patentada sonrisa MattGubler- sin embargo, el Dr. Reid tiene la sexualidad coartada por su personalidad retraída y su timidez extrema; y el agente especial- al empezar a hablar de mí su mirada se clava en mis ojos y dice especial con un brillo que le da un significado casi íntimo a la palabra, fija de nuevo la vista en Alice y continua- de supervisión, Derek Morgan, es un mujeriego incorregible.

Alice parece satisfecha con la respuesta de Matt pero vuelve a la carga.

- Y para usted, Shemar, por alusiones ¿qué le supone formar parte de una fantasía tan poco común? Quiero decir que estará acostumbrado a formar parte de los sueños especiales de muchas mujeres, pero ¿cómo acepta estar acompañado por otro hombre en esos sueños?

- Bueno, yo no tengo que aceptar las fantasías de nadie más.- Mi voz suena más dura de lo que pretendo y trato de suavizar la contundencia de mis declaraciones, carraspeo y sigo- quiero decir que la sexualidad es algo que nos venden como un contrato cerrado que no permite modificaciones ni donde tienen lugar los puntos de vista. Y para mí, y para la gente sexualmente sana, la sexualidad es algo bastante más amplio que debe vivirse con más naturalidad y menos etiquetas o reglas. Me encanta ser el protagonista de esos fics, bueno- creo que quedó como algo divertido- el co-protagonista.

A.J. suelta una risita adorable que siempre me enternece pero que me está sacando de mis casillas; y que, a mi pesar, contagia a todo el mundo. Alice, por su parte, vuelve a tomar la palabra y sonríe descaradamente a Matt cuando afirma:

- Sí, yo también estaría encantada de co-protagonizar algo así con Gubler.

Quien junta las manos delante de su boca con gesto de suplica y mientras las baja para volver a dejarlas en sus piernas dice:

- Por favor, no os peleéis por mí delante de toda esta gente.

A esas alturas incluso Joe y Thomas lloran de la risa. Alice se sonroja y conduce la conversación hacía el inminente estreno y lo que podíamos avanzar de nuestros personajes.

La entrevista promocional acaba por fin, increíblemente sólo había durado media hora, y todos nos despedimos hasta esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Joder!

Matthew habría querido atrapar la expresión dentro de su garganta, pero cuando abro la puerta en pantalón negro de deporte, camiseta blanca; tan ajustada que podría contar mis marcadísimos abdominales, descalzo, y con una pequeña toalla secándome el sudor del cuello, no puede evitar que salga atropellada y roncamente.

Una sonrisa divertida acude a mis labios, Matthew se sonroja y ya no puedo contener la risa que me está hormigueando en el cuello, justo debajo de la mandíbula. Primero es una risa en carcajada, incontrolada, espontánea, sorprendida., pero luego se convierte en una risa necesaria, liberadora y feliz.

Jamás en mi vida adulta me había reído de pura felicidad y es una sensación tan mágica que me está llenando de paz.

Con el deporte había conseguido calmar la ebullición palpitante de pensamientos, recuerdos y sensaciones que, tras la entrevista, no dejaban que me concentrara en nada. Había hecho la cena de forma mecánica, había hablado con mi madre ofreciendo simples monosílabos y había repasado la entrevista sintiéndome molesto e idiota a partes iguales.

- ¿Me dejas pasar?- pregunta Matt en un suspiro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, no parecía molesto pero sí un poco cansado.

Fijo mi oscura mirada en sus ojos pardos y mientras me aparto para dejarle entrar le digo sin intención:

- Tienes las pupilas dilatadas.- Es sólo una afirmación, no insinúo que pueda deberse a ningún tipo de excitación sexual, pero Matt entra directo.

- Mmmm ... sí.- Alcanza a decir después de sonreír maliciosamente, bajar la mirada rápidamente hacía sí mismo, lamerse sin sacar la lengua el labio inferior y morderlo lentamente. Y me sostiene la mirada.

El Matt de siempre ha vuelto y ahora soy yo quien se sonroja. Aparto la mirada con la excusa de cerrar la puerta y él sonríe abiertamente. Carraspeo y me giro para mirarle.

- Perdona la indumentaria, la verdad es que no esperaba que nadie llegase tan pronto.

- Eh, sí. Disculpa, ha sido descortés venir con tanta antelación y sin avisar.

- No, no. No quise decir que me moleste que hayas venido. Es sólo que no te esperaba.

- Pensé que, tal vez, necesitarías ayuda con la cena, o que podríamos repasar juntos la entrevista; porque seguro que hoy nos toca escuchar las bromas de Kristen y la risita de Cook.

- Bueno, la cena está en el horno, y si me esperas cinco minutos voy a ducharme y salgo enseguida.

Seguíamos de pie, mirándonos, tanteándonos. Nuestra conversación era un intercambio inocente de frases de cortesía. Pero algo en nuestras miradas, en nuestras respiraciones cada vez más agitadas, en que la química que siempre ha habido entre nosotros seguía ahí pero distinta, le haría entender a cualquiera que aquella situación era de todo menos inocente y que no tardaría mucho en dejar de ser cortés.

Matt da el primer paso, su mirada sigue clavada en mis ojos, desnudándome, pervirtiéndome, retándome y desenredando todas las dudas y todos los miedos que me habían golpeado esa mañana antes de la publicidad.

Agarra con fuerza mi cabeza colocando su mano en mi nuca y ataca mi boca con cierta violencia.

Yo le recibo separando los labios antes incluso del primer contacto, cerrando los ojos y enlazando con firmeza su cintura para pegarlo a mí; tanto que pareciera que trataba de echarle un pulso a las leyes de la física.

Es un beso húmedo, caliente, profundo y apasionado que se acaba únicamente cuando nuestros pulmones nos dan un ultimátum exigiendo la entrada urgente de oxígeno.

Nos separamos lo justo, respiramos entrecortadamente unos segundos y volvemos a la carga. Esta vez las manos no se quedan en las caderas y en el cuello; esta vez, recorren la espalda, el culo y las piernas con la misma ferocidad con la que nuestras lenguas se enredan en una batalla campal que ganan las dos.

Matthew pasa una de sus manos desde el final de mi espalda hasta mi sexo y me acaricia, por encima del pantalón, con un ritmo pensado para volverme loco.

Deshago el beso y un sonido ronco escapa de mi garganta. Matt sigue acariciándome mientras me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y sopla suavemente justo detrás bajando el aire caliente de su boca por mi cuello, para acabar lamiéndome el mentón y succionando mi barbilla antes de apoderarse otra vez de mis labios.

Mis caricias pararon cuando comenzó la suya y ahora la suya ha acabado también. Vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza y empieza a mover las caderas dibujando suaves círculos que me están haciendo perder el control.

Empiezo también a moverme haciendo que la fricción caliente de nuestras cremalleras sea cada vez más dura, menos permanente pero más deseada. Ahora es Matt quien gime dentro del beso y ya no puedo atrasar más el momento.

Me separo, le agarro de la mano y le arrastro al baño, después de mirarle hondamente y decirle con la sinceridad incontinente que te da no tener la cantidad suficiente de sangre regando el cerebro:

- Esto es un maldito error que discutiremos luego.

**Nota. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Esperamos que os esté gustando tanto como a nosotras escribirla. ¿Review? :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota. Este capítulo tiene un alto contenido erótico. Para seguir leyéndolo visiten nuestro blog (encontraran el link en nuestra bio) o nuestro perfil en slasheaven "limon y sal". Gracias por confiar en nuestra historia. **

Se podría pensar que interrumpir el momento para admitir que es un error y cambiar de ubicación enfriaría la situación, pero cuando cierro la puerta del baño y me giro Matt me empuja contra la puerta y nuestras bocas vuelven a pelearse por dominar la situación. La verdad es que Matt va ganando, es él quien lleva las riendas, pero puedo asegurar que jamás me he sentido menos vencido.

Estamos pegados a la puerta algunos minutos, mientras nuestros labios, nuestras lenguas y nuestras manos besan, lamen y tocan cada centímetro de piel, en un intento inútil y primitivo de posesión total.

No sé cuál es el momento exacto en el que me deshago de la chaqueta y la camiseta de Matthew, ni sé como consigo desabrochar el cinturón y el botón de sus vaqueros pero en un instante estoy de pie, atrapado entre la puerta y el caliente y exigente cuerpo de Matt y al segundo siguiente es él quien está pegado a la fría superficie, semidesnudo y saboreando cada oleada de placer que le regala mi boca.

Matthew tiene ambas manos en mi cabeza, me he cansado de jugar con el elástico de su bóxer, de lamer y retener con mis labios su erección bajo la tela y de escucharle blasfemar entre gemidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Estoy confundido, es como si llevase toda la vida queriendo que pasara y ahora no sé qué esperar.

Tardo más de lo necesario en vestirme porque, aunque ya había elegido la ropa; algo informal porque es una cena en familia, no sé que ponerme. Estoy como un adolescente antes de su primera cita.

Me he cambiado la camisa unas diez veces y los vaqueros otras tantas. Estoy parado frente al espejo dispuesto a tirar también esta camisa a la montaña que hay sobre mi cama, cuando la risa de Matthew; escandalosa, fresca, infantil y divertida, me detiene mientras desabrocho el tercer botón.

Entra en la habitación sin pedir permiso y en dos zancadas está detrás de mí.

- Ésta es estupenda- susurra mientras me abraza de atrás hacía delante, me aparta las manos con delicadeza y me abrocha de nuevo la camisa.

Nos miramos a través del espejo, veo sus manos vistiéndome, su sonrisa divertida y su tierna mirada clavada en mis ojos y me sonrojo.

Matt sonríe abiertamente y me besa debajo de la oreja. Sus manos siguen en mi pecho, aunque ya ha terminado de abrochar mi camisa, y no hemos perdido contacto visual.

Estamos absortos en una conversación tan íntima que la mantenemos en silencio, cuando el sonido de la puerta nos devuelve a la realidad.

Matthew deshace el abrazo acariciándome el pecho y el abdomen y reteniendo sus manos en mis caderas unos segundos. Nos giramos y bajamos las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. Para mi sorpresa, un par de copas de vino; más bien manchadas de vino, descansan sobre la barra americana.

Matt se sienta en uno de los taburetes frente a su copa y la toma para beber el único trago que hay. Yo hago ruido con algunos utensilios en la cocina y Matt se ríe hasta el llanto. Voy a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa absurdamente divertida en los labios y la fabulosa Kristen me guiña como todo saludo al entrar en casa.

- ¡Oh, cielos! No me puedo creer que sea yo quien interrumpe a la feliz pareja.

- Hola, Kristen.- Saluda Matt sin inmutarse.

Estoy a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el sonido de un motor me detiene. Abro, totalmente, de nuevo y A.J. me sonríe bajando del coche. Thomas y Joe llegan tras ella.

Tras la ronda de besos y abrazos entramos en casa y Kristen les cuenta; haciendo gala de una imaginación prodigiosa, como nos ha encontrado _solitos_, riendo y tomando una copa de vino cuando ha llegado, mientras me encargo de sus abrigos.

Matthew se limita a poner los ojos en blanco mientras escucha divertido la imaginativa pero detallista narración de la rubia. Saluda a todos con la más absoluta naturalidad y comienza una noche estupenda en la mejor compañía.

Cenamos, hablamos y nos reímos muchísimo recordando anécdotas del rodaje mientras vemos el primer capítulo de la temporada. Después de la cena y de que, a regañadientes, acepten tomar una copa; Thomas y Joe se despiden recurriendo a sus obligaciones de padres y esposos.

Matthew y yo tratamos de convencer a las chicas para que se queden y se tomen otra pero A.J. ya tiene el abrigo en las manos y se excusa en un compromiso ineludible. Nuestra única esperanza es Kristen que, cuando nota nuestras miradas suplicantes, se pone en pie como impulsada por un resorte, levanta las manos en señal de rendición y nos dice con fingida resignación:

- Lo siento, chicos, yo también soy una mujer casada. Tengo obligaciones.

El tono de fastidio que emplea queda muy cómico al contraste con el levantamiento de cejas y la sonrisa muy, muy picante que dibuja sus labios.

Los cuatro nos reímos muchísimo. Me giro hacía Matt, ya con gesto de perrito abandonado:

- Ya sólo me quedas tú, porque te quedas ¿no?

Como toda respuesta, Matthew se sienta donde estaba y me pasa su copa ya vacía. La cojo y sonrió más feliz de lo que debería. Las chicas se despiden de él y las acompaño a la puerta. Cuando cierro y me giro Matt está delante de mí, y la forma en la que me mira hace que el vaso que aún llevo en la mano caiga al suelo provocando un estruendo espantoso y una sonrisa triunfante y muy sexy en Gubler.

Se acerca despacio con sus ojos pardos mirándome profundamente, hipnotizándome y acelerando los latidos enamorados de mi corazón. Ha salvado la distancia que nos separaba y ahora nuestros cuerpos se tocan. La sensación electrizante que hormigueaba todo mi cuerpo se intensifica con el contacto sutil y continúo de su piel.

No ha apartado sus ojos de los míos ni un instante y yo no puedo, ni aunque quisiera, romper el contacto.

Entrelaza mis manos con las suyas, baja un segundo la mirada y vuelve a mirarme directo a los ojos, pero esta vez lo que veo en los suyos es timidez. Suspira profundamente y en un susurro casi inaudible me pregunta si puede dormir conmigo. Le beso sin soltar sus manos en un intento inconsciente de demostrar que le amo; y en otro susurro, que se escapa sin permiso de mis labios, le digo:

- Cada noche de mi vida si quisieras.


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado casi dos semanas desde que nos atreviésemos a dar el primer paso, y Matthew sólo ha salido de casa para ir a la suya a recoger ropa limpia, cansado de que los pantalones le queden cortos y las camisetas grandes.

A veces, me da por pensar que quizás vamos demasiado rápido, que estamos precipitándonos y que será el error más doloroso de nuestras vidas. Pero entonces escucho a Matt cantar en la ducha, o le veo con los auriculares; en camiseta y bóxer, descalzo en mi cocina preparando un almuerzo rápido y ligero que nos devuelva las fuerzas que hemos perdido en la fabulosa y excitante noche de sexo. Y sé que, aún saliendo mal, será la mejor experiencia de mi vida. La más feliz, vibrante y real experiencia de mi vida.

Son días de conversaciones larguísimas y divagaciones absurdas que nos hacen llorar de la risa; de anécdotas y recuerdos que saca a relucir nuestro lado más familiar y tierno.

De enamorarme de la risa infantil de Matthew, de su actitud cariñosa y ronroneante que hace que perdamos la noción del tiempo en abrazos infinitos que siempre consiguen calmarme y llenarme de paz; de su imaginativa cabecita que siempre está ideando algo, de la forma en la que mira el mundo y en la que lo enfrenta, de su sentido de la justicia social y de su amor por la diversidad.

De enamorarme de la facilidad con la que ha volteado mi mundo, desordenándolo hasta hacerme perder la cabeza pero dándole, ¡por fin!, un sentido.

Y son días también de sexo desenfrenado, de intentar entender dónde está el Matthew familiar, cariñoso, tierno y hasta tímido que enamora cada poro de mi piel y que desaparece cuando lo hacemos.

Días de entregarme sin complejos a la voluntad dominante y decidida de otro hombre, a la necesidad de escuchar los sonidos roncos de su garganta cuando hago exactamente lo que me pide.

Días de conocimiento y aprendizaje, días de amor.

Es viernes por la tarde y Matthew habla por teléfono con su representante. Ha llamado para recordarle que el lunes empieza el rodaje de la nueva película en la que participa y para devolvernos, sin intención, a la realidad que hemos olvidado.

Nos dedicamos el fin de semana a aprovechar cada segundo que nos queda juntos y nos despedimos el domingo sin tener muy claro cuando nos veremos la próxima vez.

Ambos sabemos como es este trabajo, sobretodo los primeros días, Matthew estará muy ocupado acomodándose a la dinámica del nuevo proyecto. Por eso no me preocupo cuando la primera semana no contesta a mis mensajes, no atiende mis llamadas y tampoco las devuelve.

Me pongo en su lugar y reconozco que es agotador: el texto, las repeticiones, las interminables horas de grabación, peluquería, maquillaje, vestuario. Comer a deshoras y dormir cuando puedes. Habituándote a un horario que desajusta tu reloj biológico sin necesidad de jet lag.

Lo entiendo y dejo de llenarle el teléfono con llamadas perdidas o, peor aún, rechazadas. Con mensajes cariñosos, picantes, impacientes, mosqueados y reconciliadores que dudo mucho que hayan sido leídos alguna vez.

Veo la tele, escucho música, hago deporte y releo aquel libro espectacular que me tuvo enganchado días enteros y que ahora no consigue retener mi atención más de cinco minutos.

Han pasado ya diez días desde que Matthew se fuera de mi casa y no he conseguido hablar con él. Es miércoles por la noche y estoy tirado en el sofá de mi enorme salón, haciendo zapping y tratando de recordar como era mi vida antes del primer beso con Matt.

Hace sólo un mes era únicamente un amigo con el que me reía y con quien bromeaba durante las largas horas de rodaje, y ahora no sé que hacer si estoy más de diez días sin verle.

Sigo cambiando sin prestar ninguna atención a la televisión cuando mi cerebro me manda algún tipo de mensaje que no entiendo pero que hace que me incorpore y retroceda hasta sintonizar uno de esos programas de cotilleos en los que un pintoresco grupo de colaboradores opinan, comentan y diseccionan en minúsculos trocitos la vida de los famosos.

- […] Al parecer, los actores se conocieron hace una semana cuando empezó el rodaje de la película en la que ambos participan. Amigos de la pareja confirman la relación y aseguran que, tanto Matthew como su nueva novia, están muy ilusionados.

Mientras la presentadora hablaba de la nueva pareja de moda se mostraban imágenes de un restaurante en el que se veía a Matthew cenando con una chica.

Los minutos de grabación estaban acompañados por un faldón que aseguraba que las imágenes habían sido grabadas la noche anterior.

Yo no podía dejar de negar con la cabeza mientras veía una y otra vez la misma secuencia.

_La chica se aparta el pelo de la cara y gesticula mientras dice algo, al juzgar por la carcajada de Matt, muy divertido. Matthew tiene que girar la cara para dejar de verla y contener el ataque de risa. Luego se levanta pasa la mitad del cuerpo por encima de la mesa y la besa suavemente, acompañando el beso con una caricia y un silencioso "I love U" que ella lee en sus labios._

Llevo más de media hora mirando la tele sin ver, en realidad, nada de lo que pasa. Creo que han cambiado de tema varias veces pero mi nivel de concentración no es el adecuado para afirmarlo.

Estoy demasiado confundido, enfadado, decepcionado y emocionalmente cansado como para actuar con un mínimo aceptable de sentido común. Me calzo, cojo la chaqueta y me dirijo a casa de Matthew, en un coche que ahora no pasa desapercibido ni por el modelo ni por la velocidad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota. Lo primero es disculparnos por tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez. Han sido días complicados. Sin embargo, la historia se actualiza cada viernes en nuestro blog de forma automática. Y para acabar, antes de dejaros con el capítulo, queremos agradecer a _belthil_ y _Atenea.2395 _por molestarse en comentar y animarnos a seguir. Gracias. :) :)**

Llego en poco más de quince minutos, estaciono el coche frente a su puerta y la golpeo repetidas veces como recién salido de los _Picapiedra_, totalmente fuera de mí.

Matthew abre en pantalón de pijama y camiseta; son las once de la noche y parece realmente enfadado. Al verme, relaja la expresión de la cara y sonríe de la forma más tierna que podría imaginar.

No hago caso a su dulzura ni al calor relajante que siento nada más verle, le aparto de malas formas y entro sin pedir permiso.

- ¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?

La gélida voz de Matt hace que me pare inmediatamente y me gire para mirarle. Cierra la puerta sin esperar a que le conteste y fija de nuevo sus, ahora fríos, ojos pardos en mí.

- Eso mismo podría preguntarte.

Intento no gritar porque él no lo ha hecho y porque sé que, si lo hiciera, tendría que marcharme antes de encontrar lo que iba buscando. Aún así mi voz suena más fuerte de lo que pretendo, y de lo que está dispuesto a aguantar; porque me mira, sin mostrar un mínimo de consideración por mi desesperación, y me vence con un simple:

- Tendrás que bajar la voz si quieres seguir en mi casa.

Pasa por delante de mí sin rozarme siquiera y lo hace con tanta frialdad y tanta seguridad que corta el aire que nos separa y siento como si millones de púas afiladas se clavasen en mi piel. Se sienta en un enorme sofá, cruza las piernas, me mira desafiante y accede:

- Explícate.

Me paso las manos por la cara y la cabeza y me las dejo apoyadas en la nuca en un intento inútil de relajación, suspiro profundamente mientras dejo caer los brazos de una forma gráfica e inconsciente que muestra mi abatido estado de ánimo.

Me derrumbo sobre el sofá, junto a él pero sin tocarle. Le miro y unas lágrimas desordenadas, desesperadas y silenciosas, empiezan a rodar quemándome la piel y haciéndome sentir infantil, inmaduro e idiota.

Matthew me mantiene la mirada y noto como su expresión ha cambiado, su cuerpo se ha relajado y ahora parece consternado, confundido y triste, pero sigue sin decir una palabra.

Seco mis mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Tomo aire tratando de encontrar el empuje necesario para que las palabras salgan de mi garganta y el valor para enfrentar lo que Matthew tenga que decir.

- ¿Qué pasa con Kate?

La pregunta queda suspendida en el aire algunos segundos que se me hacen eternos. Observo a Matt tratando de averiguar que va a decir pero lo único que veo es una gran sombra de duda apoderándose de su cara.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunta como si tratase de encontrar las otras piezas del puzzle.

Me armo de valor y paciencia e intento hacerle entender.

- He visto las imágenes- como su expresión no cambia un ápice, continuo- las del restaurante, … de anoche.

Matthew sigue mirándome muy serio y de pronto sus labios empiezan a curvarse en una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos centellean con una picardía contagiosa. Creo que se divierte.

Su sonrisa es abierta, me mira fijamente y no hace nada para ocultar que se lo está pasando bien. Humedece sus labios con la lengua, se esfuerza por contener la risa y pregunta con cierta condescendencia:

- ¿En serio, Shemar? ¿Todo esto es un ataque de celos?

- No entiendo porque te estás riendo, para mí no es divertido verte besando a una chica. ¡Una chica, Matthew! ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?

- ¡Oh, venga, Shemar! Comprendí que era lo más razonable llamar a mi madre y explicarle que las imágenes forman parte de la película y que los reporteros llegaron cuando el equipo estaba dentro; pero tú, Shemar, tú eres actor ¡por Dios! ¿De verdad has pensado que tenía algo con ella? ¿Ella?

- Pues sí, ella. No es tan raro. No respondías mis llamadas, no contestabas mis mensajes, no sé nada de ti en diez días y en la tele veo esas imágenes con ella. Dicen que es tu novia y que _amigos de la pareja_ han confirmado la relación. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

- Que estoy trabajando, que llego agotado, que si me ponía a hablar contigo no iba a poder resistir las ganas de ir a verte. No sé, Shemar, podrías haber pensado en todas las veces que han dicho que salias con alguien y era mentira. Podrías haber pensado en los quince días que pasamos juntos en tu casa, o ¿crees que voy quedándome cada veinte días en casa de alguien? Podrías haber pensado en lo que tenemos, si es que aún tenemos algo. Si para ti tenemos algo.

- Y lo pensé, …, al principio. Pero estaba cansado de esperar a que llamaras; desesperado por escucharte, por verte, acojonado por lo rápido y lo fácil que has empezado a protagonizar mi vida. Matthew, te echaba de menos. Y estaba eufórico, asustado, deprimido, enfadado, …, estaba tratando de tomar las riendas de mi vida otra vez, de ordenarla, y cuando te he visto hoy en televisión me ha desbordado. Joder, Matt, he pensado que lo había exagerado; que tú sólo te habías divertido y que había estado haciendo el ridículo con los mensajes. A ver, no tengo problemas de autoestima pero ahora nos conoce mucha gente y ella es más de tu edad, … No me mires así, la bisexualidad existe, coño, Matt.

- Vale, Shemar, la bisexualidad existe pero, ¡joder!, ¿de verdad crees que me da igual someter a un negro musculado, caliente y acostumbrado a tener el control que tener sexo cortés con una muñequita de lo más manejable?

La última frase la dice fijando su mirada cargada de intención en mis ojos. Consigue que se me seque la garganta, carraspeo y, antes de enredarnos en un apasionadísimo beso, alcanzo a decir:

Espero que no.

**Nota final. Sabemos que este capítulo es un poco una putada por como acaba. Pero si mirais el lado positivo ya sólo quedan tres días para la próxima actualización que viene cargada de erotismo. :-P **


	7. Chapter 7

Me ha vencido. No sé como lo hace pero siempre me vence. Antes de conocerle nadie me había llamado _Negro_, y, menos aún en el ámbito sexual. Y tampoco nadie había afirmado tan categóricamente, tan seguro en la verdad, que me sometía. Pero Matthew no es cualquiera. Él puede decirlo porque no miente; estoy sometido, rendido, hechizado, dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quiera que haga, todo lo que me pide que haga con esa exigencia en la voz que me vuelve loco. Y él me llama _Negro_ en todos nuestros encuentros y es tan sexual, tan carnal y tan íntimo, que me sonrojo cada vez que me acuerdo.

Le abrazo y devoro su boca nada más acabar la frase. Es pura necesidad lo que sentimos. Muerdo sus labios y los aprisiono con los míos. Él se recuesta en el sofá y tira de mí; estoy echado encima suyo y siento el calor de nuestros cuerpos.

Le respiro en el cuello, le muerdo, le chupo y araño con los dientes la blanquísima piel que se enrojece con el contacto. Nuestras respiraciones están cada vez más agitadas, los gemidos que abandonan la garganta de Matt hacen que mis movimientos, mis caricias y mis besos, húmedos y calientes, sean cada vez más urgentes, más profundos, más desesperados.

Matthew se deja hacer, me cede el control, y supongo que es su manera de hacer las paces. Le desvisto deprisa queriendo tener su cuerpo desnudo, impaciente, preparado y suplicante debajo de mí. Me desnudo también con prisas, sin esperar la ayuda de las manos expertas y mágicas de Matt.

Sigo encima de él, piel con piel, acariciando y besando cada centímetro. Queriendo impregnarme de las formas de su cuerpo, de su olor, de su sabor, de su esencia.

Me levanto y le pido que vayamos a su habitación cuando, después de un profundo beso en los labios, nuestras miradas se encuentran y le susurro _te amo_ abandonándome por completo al imperativo amor que me golpea.

No quiero que sea la necesidad de dos cuerpos, el instinto animal que se apodera de mí con los sonidos roncos que escapan de la garganta de mi hombre; quiero demostrale que le amo, hacer el amor como una danza pensada que exprese por mí lo que no puedo. Dedicarle mi tiempo, mi atención y mis ganas a cada milímetro de piel. Hacerle disfrutar y sentir, volverle loco de placer, embriagarle de amor.

Me conduce besándonos y casi corriendo a su cuarto, caemos sobre la cama al instante y retomo las caricias que dejé aparcadas en el salón. Sigo torturándole con las manos y con la lengua, con los dientes y con los labios, hasta que Matt me pide en un grito ahogado que le folle.

Lo hago despacio, disfrutando la posibilidad de marcar el tiempo, recreándome en cada profundo suspiro de Matthew, sujetándole por las caderas para impedir que se mueva libremente y me lleve a un orgasmo satisfecho y delicioso pero demasiado rápido.

Cuando se cansa de suspirar y retorcerse, de morderse los labios hasta romperlos, de gemir en mi oído para tratar de volverme loco y de casi conseguirlo, se abandona al placer de los tiempos; o eso creo.

Cierra los ojos, me acaricia los brazos, me besa en los labios y puedo relajar la presión del agarre en sus caderas.

Es sólo un instante, dejo de sujetar su cuerpo contra el colchón para acariciarle el pecho y enredar mis dedos en su pelo. Y al segundo siguiente, Matthew está sentado sobre mí a horcajadas, me sube los brazos por encima de la cabeza y los ata con una correa que no sé de dónde ha sacado.

**Nota final. Gracias por seguir leyendo nuestra historia. Esperamos que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y que no os volváis locos/as esperando el próximo. :-P Los reviews son siempre bien recibidos aunque sean para criticar nuestra manía de dejar siempre los capítulos en lo más interesante, o para cualquier otra cosa. Saludos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota. Este capítulo sí que es una verdadera putada para publicarlo en este portal... Lemon, lemon, y más lemon... así que ya sabéis debereis leerlo en nuestro blog fics – rps. Blogspot . Com (sin espacios). **

Sus ojos parecen caramelo caliente que se derrite sobre mí, tiene un brillo hipnotizante que mantiene mis dilatadas pupilas clavadas en su mirada. Su voz suena áspera y profunda cuando advierte:

- No te has portado bien, _Negro_. Voy a tener que enseñarte de nuevo quién manda aquí.

Deshace el abrazo que sus piernas me ofrecen, baja de mi cuerpo haciendo que salga de él y se estira en la cama para alcanzar un cajón del armario.

Su cuerpo desnudo me impide ver qué está cogiendo y aunque la curiosidad es fuerte no me quejo.

Se gira y veo en sus manos un vibrador negro metalizado de un tamaño considerable. Abro muchísimo los ojos y debe ser divertido porque Matthew se ríe con ganas.

- Tranquilo, cariño, no es para ti.

Lo enciende y una suave vibración llega a mis oídos; sube despacio por la cama mientras me acaricia los pies, las piernas, los oblicuos, el abdomen y los pezones con el frío metal. Suspiro profundamente por la sensación electrizante de la vibración caliente que recorre mi cuerpo.

- Perdona, cielo, ¿está frío?

Si hubiera podido contestar lo habría hecho pero tiene tal control sobre mi cuerpo que sabe perfectamente que ahora soy incapaz de emitir cualquier sonido que no sea un gemido viciado.

**Nota final. Sorry! Somos unas hijas de perra pero eso ya lo sabemos. Lol. Dejad comentarios aunque sea para ratificar la afirmación. LMFAO. Gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias ****a ****JustFuckingDoIt por molestarse en comentar... Nos alegra que te guste. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia y esperamos que lo disfrutéis tanto como el resto. Queremos agradecer a todos los que la estáis siguiendo y a New JessJe por molestarse en comentar. Todos los comentarios son recibidos con el mismo cariño e ilusión pero el tuyo nos hizo especialmente felices porque somos fieles seguidoras de tu serie "Morgan & Reid: La historia". Sin más, ¡a leer! :-)**

Me despierto de madrugada echando de menos algo de abrigo, intento incorporarme sin molestar a Matthew que duerme relajado junto a mí. Aunque quizás esa no sea la forma correcta de describirlo porque, en realidad, tiene una de sus piernas enredada con las mías, su cabeza semiapoyada en mi espalda y el brazo que no está usando de almohada rodeando mi cintura.

Me muevo despacio, apoyo la pierna que tengo en el exterior de la cama en el suelo y me deslizo con cuidado pero es inútil. Matthew abre los ojos en el mismo instante en que nuestros cuerpos se separan.

- ¿Te vas?- susurra medio dormido.

- No, sólo iba a destapar la cama, tengo frío.

Se gira poniéndose boca abajo y se mueve para ocupar mi lugar en la cama cuando trato de destapar el sitio que ocupa.

- Ummm, …, huele a ti.

Su naturalidad provoca una sonrisa enamorada en mis labios, creo que lo sabe porque gira la cara para mirarme, extiende el brazo en mi dirección y me pide que me acueste a su lado. Lo hago, sin perder un segundo, y cuando nuestros cuerpos se tocan vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza.

- He extrañado dormir contigo.

Su aliento cosquillea la piel de mi cuello y un suspiro de paz abandona mi cuerpo.

Amanecemos abrazados, el suave roce de los labios de Matthew con los míos me despierta.

- Cariño, tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿Me esperas en casa?

- ¿Te refieres a si espero a que vuelvas en tu casa?

- Sí, si quieres. No sé si tienes algo que hacer hoy pero si no, …, pues, es sólo una idea. Si quieres.

Ver a Matthew titubear es tan extraordinario que sonrío sin ocultar lo divertido y tierno que me parece, me incorporo para rozar de nuevo sus labios y susurro contra ellos:

- Nada me impedirá estar aquí cuando vuelvas.

- Eso en realidad no lo sabes pero es muy dulce y te lo doy por bueno.

Lo dice sonriendo con malicia y yo finjo estar enfadado. Levanta una ceja y me reconoce sin pudor que me la debía. Me río a carcajadas por la expresión infantil tan lograda de Matt y me dejo caer en la cama. El sonríe con dulzura, me lanza un beso y se va.

Por extraño que parezca no siento ni un segundo de incomodidad en su casa. La vivo con la naturalidad con la que vivo la mía, porque las casas hay que vivirlas si no se convierten en simples edificios a los que vuelves cada noche.

Y así, sin hablar pero sin la necesidad de hacerlo, decidimos vivir juntos. En su casa y en la mía. Dependiendo del trabajo. Trasladando algunas de mis cosas al principio y haciendo lo mismo con parte de las suyas. Disfrutando de compartirnos.

Ha pasado algo más de un año. Matthew conoce a mi familia y yo he ido a Las Vegas también. Nuestros amigos lo saben, se lo contamos cuando llevábamos un par de meses, cuando estaban hartos de llamar a casa, a cualquiera de las dos, y que no estuviésemos; hartos de proponer planes que no aceptábamos y hartos de especular con posibles relaciones que negábamos rotundamente.

No ha trascendido porque sabemos en quién confiar y, aunque no hacemos nada para ocultarlo o negarlo, tampoco queremos comunicar nada al mundo; todavía.

Las bromas durante el rodaje de _Criminal Minds _son inevitables. Las chicas se lo pasan como niñas pequeñas insinuándose a cualquiera de los dos, de forma descarada, cuando el otro está cerca. Joe y Thomas no participan tan directamente del cachondeo generalizado pero se divierten tanto o más que ellas. Las incitan con la mirada a hacer o decir algo que provoque rubor en mis mejillas, cara fingida de fastidio en Matt y carcajadas por todas partes.

El ambiente está tan relajado como siempre entre nosotros, se alegran de verdad de la felicidad de ambos y la comparten como lo hace la familia. Está siendo el mejor año de mi vida y aún queda lo mejor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota. Este es ya el último capítulo... Ojalá lo disfrutéis. Advertencia. Quizás os suba el azúcar, es demasiado dulce. Esperamos no decepcionaros. **

Nos arreglamos juntos aunque iremos por separado a la ceremonia de entrega de los Globos de Oro.

A mí me han invitado para entregar un premio y Matthew está nominado a mejor actor por la película que grababa el año pasado, cuando decidimos vivir juntos.

Le deseo suerte antes de salir de casa y él me contagia su entusiasmo con el brillo infantil de su mirada.

Yo tengo que estar un par de horas antes para asistir al sorteo que determinará qué premio entregaré y con quién.

Aún faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que dé comienzo la gala cuando empiezan a llegar los invitados, lo sé por el escandaloso ruido que forman los y las fans en la puerta. Aplausos y vítores, nombres gritados a pleno pulmón e indicaciones de periodistas que quieren tener la mejor imagen del momento.

Todo está listo; entre bambalinas, busco a Matt con la mirada. Sentado junto a Kate, su pareja en el film, con traje oscuro, pose calmada y sin corbata, me parece el hombre más sexy del mundo.

Sonrío al recordar el uso que hicimos de la corbata que sí compro para esta noche. Un suave rubor colorea mis mejillas y tengo que dejar de mirarle si quiero poder subir al escenario. Comienza el espectáculo.

Siete premios se entregan antes de que digan mi nombre, respiro profundamente y subo las escaleras que van, desde la izquierda, al escenario.

Alice, la preciosa y carismática presentadora del magazine donde todo empezó, sube por la derecha y nos encontramos en el centro.

La saludo con un beso en la mejilla y verbalizo lo que todos pensamos, que está verdaderamente preciosa.

Carraspeo y me dirijo al público para dar las buenas noches, antes de retroceder un poco y dejar hablar a mi acompañante quien, tras hacer lo propio, anuncia a los nominados a mejor actor mediante un breve monólogo guionizado, especial entrega de premios.

Los nombres de los tres posibles galardonados van acompañados por un primer plano en directo, alguna escena de la película y una imagen de archivo que permanecerá en pantalla hasta que me acerque a Alice para anunciar al ganador, cuando volverán las imágenes en directo de los nominados.

- Y el Globo de Oro a mejor actor es para …

La voz de Alice suena realmente emocionada y la gente responde con un silencio ensordecedor y expectante que nos da pie para decir el nombre de Matthew al unísono.

Matthew lleva la mano de Kate a sus labios y deposita un suave beso al que ella corresponde con una coqueta sonrisa, la abraza brevemente y saluda, recibiendo sus felicitaciones, al resto del equipo que le acompaña; mientras un cálido aplauso no deja de sonar.

Se abrocha la chaqueta y camina a buen paso, decidido, sereno, pero visiblemente emocionado hacía el escenario. Sube los escalones de dos en dos y se planta donde estamos en un par de zancadas.

Su mirada no se ha despegado de la figura de Alice desde que la ronda de abrazos y besos, tras escuchar su nombre, concluyera. Le sonríe con picardía; se lleva el micrófono, que un azafato le había dado cuando subía las escaleras, a los labios y susurra:

- Me alegro de volver a verte.

Un rubor encantador decora las mejillas de la presentadora quien sonríe con dulzura y le felicita con un tibio hilo de voz.

Todos reímos a carcajadas, la entrevista promocional aún seguía en la memoria de muchos y el coqueteo descarado entre Matt y Alice había sido muy comentado.

Matthew se acerca, la besa y la abraza con cariño y le agradece la felicitación. Luego se acerca a mí y para sorpresa de todos, incluido yo mismo, me besa en los labios con ternura; después de que también le felicite y le haga entrega del galardón.

Es sólo un roce, nuestros labios no permanecen juntos más de unos segundos, pero un gran alboroto se genera entre los invitados y un sonoro _Oh, my God!_ se escapa de los labios de Alice; provocando una divertida sonrisa en Matt.

Nos separamos y la mano que posó en mi cadera cuando se acercó a besarme me deja una suave caricia en la cintura; mientras Matt se gira con total naturalidad, se dirige al atril y pronuncia el discurso que escuché mil veces mientras lo preparaba por si resultaba ganador.

Yo intento mantener las formas un poco impresionado todavía por el curso que está tomando los acontecimientos. Estoy confundido y sorprendido pero extrañamente relajado, liberado, feliz.

Matthew acaba su discurso pero, contra todo pronóstico, no abandona el lugar que ocupa en el escenario cuando comienzan los aplausos. En vez de eso, espera a que la ovación acabe, vuelve a acercarse al micro y pide a los presentes un par de minutos.

La gente guarda silencio extrañada por la peculiar y nada concreta petición. Matthew agradece la cortesía, toma aire, se retira un par de pasos y habla al micrófono que aún lleva en la mano.

- Este ha sido el año más estimulante de mi vida. A nivel profesional he tenido la oportunidad de seguir formando parte de una serie que me encanta y de la cual estoy muy orgulloso. He vuelto a hacer cine protagonizando una de las películas más taquilleras de los últimos tiempos y no dejan de ofrecerme proyectos maravillosos en los que me apetece mucho trabajar. Pero, sobretodo, ha sido un año mágico a nivel personal- clava su parda mirada en la mía y continúa- llevaba toda la vida tratando de encontrar algo así, un amor real; defectuoso en ocasiones e imperfecto casi siempre pero vivo, ilusionado e ilusionante. De los que sólo se describen con poemas que desgarran, un amor que simplifica las diferencias del mundo pero explota sus matices; y ha resultado que trabajamos juntos desde hace casi diez años. Por eso, porque he aprendido a no dejar escapar el tiempo, y porque este año puede ser un poco mejor todavía, Shemar Franklin Moore, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

**Nota final. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Y por habernos demostrado vuestra confianza. En especial a Belthil quien, con sus comentarios, nos ha animado e ilusionado para que sigamos adelante. Gracias de verdad. Nos leemos pronto. ;-) **


End file.
